Stormy Hearts
by Down-The-Rabbit-Hole1803
Summary: A collection of Becca x Chris one-shots please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this my first fanfic I hope you enjoy it! This little fic was based off the song"If I lose myself" by one republic I don't own neither the song or the beautiful novel by Brigid Kemmerer. I know there is a lot of spelling errors but English isn't my native language.

_"You can feel the light start to tremble,_

_Washing what you know out to sea._

_You can see your life out the window tonight._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._

_I lose myself tonight"_

**Nicholas POV**

Nick opened up the door softly and started quietly walking up the stairs,he kept replaying the feel of Adams lips on his, how the scent of orange took over his senses and consumed him,with all the thoughts whirling in his mind Nick almost missed the thrumming of excitement in the air,something had pleased it. It was begging for him to follow so he obeyed. He walked along the hall until the air was telling him to stop,right out the front of Chris's room.

Nick looked into the room,surprised when he found that the door was slightly ajar, the room was bathed in the pale glow of the moon. Nick was surprised when he saw Becca laying in Chris's arms, the sheets dipped low at her back exposing bare skin,she was laying on her side against Chris's chest, he's arm curling her into him protectively,he was running his hands through her hair and whispering soft words the air carried to Nick "I love you", Nick felt bad about imposing on this clearly private...Moment if that was the right word for it.

But he air was telling him to stay, it kept whispering words "passion ,love, lust , love" The air was humming happily, something it did not do often, air was normally cool, calm and refrained not...buzzing ,Nick wondered if perhaps since Becca was a fifth if her emotions were effecting it.

Nick was surprised Becca had spent the night ,he knew Chris and Becca were getting serious but not this,he considered waking them,but chose to act against it.

He remembered when their parents died,Chris became quickly withdrawn,Nick had Gabriel but Chris ,Chris was alone. Even though he was a year and a bit younger than him,nick and Gabriel always had seen him as years younger than almost started crying,god he must be PMSing like Gabriel had just kept standing there watching Chris and Becca drift off to sleep.

He remembered when Chris was twelve he use to lock himself in his room and sketch a lot something he inherited from their mother but stopped doing when he turned thirteen, Chris had always been a loner,nick had never seen him with friends Ever period.

He continued to watch them,he presumed Chris was asleep but he softly pressed his lips to Becca's and pulled the sheet over her completely,pulling her even tighter into his smiled at the both of them.

Nick thought back to a few weeks before when he'd asked Chris when he knew he was in love with Becca, he'd blushed and Nick thought Chris might of stormed off like Gabriel would but he said he fell for Becca the night she drove him home, he said he wasn't looking for this ,Nick immediately thought that 'this' was a synonym for a relationship then Chris said "but Becca was in his way".

Nick glanced back at the one sleeping couple,he smiled then closed the door slowly padded down to his room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys I have this head canon where the Merrick brothers mother was an architect hence why Chris can draw so well in my story and since they ran a landscaping business someone would have to have some sort of skill in architecture. I just thought I would share it with you,and please leave a review I've had ALOT of traffic but only 3 reviews :( and this chapter is inspired by the song "medicine" by daughter I don't why this song inspired me so much but it did,I'm a victim of my muses torture ,anyway on with the story! And I don't own the doing neither the again English isn't my native language _

_"Pick it up, pick it all up._

_And start again._

_You've got a second chance,_

_you could go home._

_Escape it all._

_It's just irrelevant."_

**Michael's POV**

Michael woke up to sunlight filtering through the blinds and the sound of sports centre still playing quietly on the TV ,he had a patio to pave at 10 and needed to get moving, was originally going to get Gabriel to help but he was doing his EMT training so he was out and Nick said he had studying to do so that left Chris. Michael knew Chris use to worship the ground he walked on when he was little but now Michael was sure Chris mainly thought he was an ass.

Michael pulled on a pair of old jeans and their companies shirt,then he walked down stairs and poured himself a cup of black coffee ,Michael sipped at his coffee as he walked back up the stairs and knocked on Chris's door ,he didn't answer so Michael unlocked the door and almost cracked the mug that was in his hands from what he saw,Becca was laying in Chris's arms,Michael was about to yell at them when he felt his mug start going cold.

Chris knew he was there,He slowly turned to face Michael a smug expression on his face,Michael was about to open his mouth when Chris pointed to Becca who hadn't woken up and shushed him then Chris carefully slid out of bed just wearing his boxers and walked out of the room and down the stairs,Michael grabbed his arm and spun him around,hard.

Chris just raised an eyebrow at him "lovely morning isn't it mike?, to bad there's no rain" Michael stiffened his shoulders and glared at Chris "cut the crap Chris what the hell is she doing here!? Your sixteen years old,your a child,you don't understand love!" He growled at Chris.

Chris's eyes immediately darkened and the ground told Michael a storm was brewing,he'd pushed Chris too hard. "At least I'm capable of love " Chris hissed at him and then turned and asked back up the stairs,the rain had started falling stood unmoving for a few moments before he dumped his ice cold coffee down the sink,watching it swirl and gurgle down the drain.

He then turned and saw something he hadn't see in a long time,Chris's sketchbook with an envelope sticking out of it,Michael sat the envelope down on the table and started flipping through the sketchbook,all the drawings were so life like they looked liked photos,there was one of him,Hannah and James, a couple of the twins,a few of different landscapes,and many drawings of Becca.

Michael then opened up the envelope it was an "early bird" scholarship asking Chris to attend one of the most prestigious art schools in the country "The Chicago academy of fine arts" they were asking Chris to attend, offering him ,Chris not even applying for it. Michael couldn't believe it,his little brother asked to attend one of the best schools in the didn't even know Chris took art classes.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
